


Sakanoshita Store and Visitors

by plsdontreadmyfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno Family, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Time Skips, coach ukai is a dad, im new to haikyuu but i became really obsessed really quickly, new tag i WILL make used, quarantine has me writing fanfic for the first time since freshmen year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: The Sakanoshita store has a lot of people who enter. Ukai notes those who enter the store throughout the years.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ukai Keishin & Everyone, Ukai Keishin & Yamaguchi Tadashi, ukai keishin & hinata shouyou, ukai keishin & nishinoya yuu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	Sakanoshita Store and Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> school being cancelled has had me reading so much haikyuu fanfic in the past two weeks i am so deep in this hole. anyway i find it enjoyable in some multichapter fics when they have the characters enter ukais store and its its funny awkward bulshit so i deicided why not write a fic focused on those moments. plus a little angst in certain moments. because i cant help myself. 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!! drop a kudos/comment if you do!!

He wasn’t good at much. Average at volleyball, average at studies. He tried university for two and a half semesters after High School, majored in Nutrition with a minor in Communications, before dropping out. He wasn’t a good enough student to go into debt for his education. 

It worked out fine anyway. His maternal grandmother gave him the keys to their family store. 

* * *

Ukai has grown accustomed to seeing, and ignoring, all sorts of customers. Kids from Karasuno came in relatively often, the distance from the store and the school close enough for any sporadic cravings. 

Today was no exception, as a group of kids entered his store, and Ukai prepared himself for the trouble kids usually caused in his store. 

Surprisingly, the group was more polite than the general sort of kids who came in. They were an odd bunch. From the looks of it, a group of first years (two boys, one of which had silver hair? How the hell did that work? And a polite girl, who seemed much more subdued than the rest of them) and another boy that looked a lot older. He wasn’t too sure what year the kid was in, he already had a small stubble coming in. 

“Today was great, our first official practice.” 

“Yea! Setting for the team was fun. Asahi, you said you want to be the ace, right?”

“Oh- uh. Yea.”

The kids purchased their meat buns and sugary drinks before leaving. 

* * *

Two kids with the most obnoxiously bright orange hair entered his store. 

They must’ve been siblings, as the older kid held his sister on his back as he looked around the store. They were arguing over what the little girl wanted.

“I told you Shou-chan. I wanted what Mommy told you to make for dinner.”

“I know Natsu, but I was practicing volleyball with my friends! And I forgot… I told you, I finally got some first years to sign up for the club, so I’m going to play my first official match soon! And then-”

The kid cut himself off at his sister’s silence. He tickled her for a moment before leaving her alone, as she thought.

“Hm…” The little girl, Natsu as her brother called her, looked as if she was deliberating something. A mighty feat for a six-year-old. “Fine! But you have to jump-rope with me when we get home!”

“Of course!” The kid ran back through the aisles, his sister screaming on his back, as he finished with a final spin that made her grab onto his neck. He stopped as he approached Ukai’s counter. “Four meat buns please! And this drink!”

* * *

This kid was trouble, Ukai decided as he looked over at him from behind his paper. The kid must’ve gotten into a fight recently. He had a bruised eye, and a bandage on his chin. His knuckles seemed red and irritated. 

The delinquent went straight to the farther aisles of the store. Ukai heard a frustrated scream-- muffled, probably by the kid shoving a fist in his mouth-- and then items falling off the shelves. He heard bits and pieces of what the kid was angry about, something about being suspended, and destroying a relationship.

“Hey!” Ukai put his paper and leaned over the counter, directing his voice towards the corner of the store the kid fled to. “You better pick that shit up!”

There was a silence, that lasted for just long enough for Ukai to begin standing up, before the sound of items being picked up again was heard. He sat back down and lit his cigarette. 

The kid re-appeared from the aisles. He was looking down, avoiding eye contact. Ukai squinted at the kid, now noting his strange hair. Black and spiky, with a couple blond strands in the front. He tried placing where he knew this kid-- didn’t he come in with the Karasuno volleyball team bunch after practice?

The kid placed a popsicle and a box of cookies and cream flavored Pocky on the counter, handing the money over. The kid looked up while paying, and Ukai was surprised to see his eyes watery. 

“I’m sorry for the trouble. I’m not a bad kid-- I swear!”

The kid left the store right after. 

* * *

“Stupid Hinata!” 

The kid entered his store growling to himself. Without even looking up from the ground, where he seemed to be cursing some other kid for screwing up something that related to a Vice-Principal, he quickly directed himself to the freezers in the back of the store. 

He returned carrying three milk cartons. He quickly, and politely despite his continual growling, purchased the milk and left.

* * *

The Karasuno volleyball team starts coming in more often. He recognizes some of them more than others. The red head first year, who’s apparently the head of his household most days, slips up and forgets to make dinner often enough that a few times a month he enters with his sister to buy them food. The tall blond kid looked familiar, and it isn’t until he sees him one day with his brother does he place the familiarity. Older Tsukishima joined the team when Ukai was a third year. They didn’t talk much, but he sees the family resemblance. The third years in the group have been coming in often enough through their high school careers, he recognizes them as well. He remembers them coming in ragged when his grandfather coached them again. There’s the not-a-bad-kid kid with the spunky hair who is usually seen with another loud kid what a shaved head.

Speaking of his grandfather… he should probably return that teacher’s call. 

* * *

The kids seemed surprised to see him when he enters the gym. Hell, he would too. He starts learning their names despite him swearing this is only temporarily. He won’t be their official coach. There’s no way in hell.

Until he sees the first years’ quick attack.

Some of them are a little more awkward around him than others. Their libero seems to remember his breakdown at his store, which he eventually learns was caused by a fight between their glass-hearted ace (he never fully learns what that was about? Surely it couldn’t have only been about volleyball) before acting natural. 

Daichi, the captain, isn’t one of the shy ones, but he sure is polite. He and Sugawara talk to him before every practice, and make sure to keep him informed on the team’s well-being. 

* * *

Tanaka enters with his sister one day. She looks distantly familiar, and you can certainly see the resemblance between the siblings if you squint hard enough. 

“Mom and dad are away for the weekend again, so you know what that means.” 

Tanaka smirks before the two separate and return to the counter carrying several snacks in their arms. The woman adds a couple bottles of a new sugary alcoholic drink they just added to their stock. She smirks at him while he rings them up.

“Thanks Coach!”

* * *

The team calls practice off the day. The third years have an exam to study for, and some of the other members end up making plans with their family. 

Ukai doesn’t know how it happens, but Yamaguchi ends up in his store with a bloody nose. 

Putting down his magazine, Ukai looks at the kid. “What the hell happened to you.”

Yamaguchi looks startled, before starting to speak and then stopping. 

“Stay there.” Ukai gets up and walks away, leaving Yamaguchi to wonder what’s happening, before returning with a bag of ice and a napkin. “Here. What happened to you, kid?”

“Oh- I- it was nothing. I just came to buy some instant noddles on my way home.” Yamaguchi hesitates before walking away and coming back with a cup of spicy instant ramen, proving his point. 

“If there're kids giving you trouble, you can tell the team. Takeda or I can get them in trouble.”

Yamaguchi nods politely. “It- uh- It’s fine, Coach. Tsukishima usually protects me. He just left school early today to visit his brother at college.”

* * *

It’s days like these he ends up wondering just why his store was located where it was. 

“Hi Coach!” Hinata entered his store on the Saturday afternoon, energetic as ever. He didn’t come alone. With him, is the setter from Nekoma, who looks up for a second as Hinata speaks before looking back down at his phone.

Ukai looks up and the first thing he notices is the fact the two boys are holding hands. He raises an eyebrow. 

“Hey kid. What exactly are you doing with Nekoma’s setter?”

Oh, to be young. Ukai remembers his own escapades with romance at their age. 

Hinata turns red and scratches his neck with his unoccupied hand. He splutters for a bit.

“I swear, I’m not giving away any information about the team! Kenma and I became friends at the practice match, so we- uh. He’s visiting for me the weekend, and we’re not doing anything bad! Two meat buns please!”

Ukai smirks and hands them the food. “Just make sure you two are safe.”

“I- what? Coach!”

* * *

Practice finishes, and everyone’s panting. Today was all athletic training, non-stop laps and receives and jumps. Ukai looks around the group of kids as they lay on the floor, bemoaning about the heat and their sore muscles.

“Come on. Popsicles on me, from my store.”

The team immediately shot up, some sources of energy like Hinata and Nishinoya quicker than others. They began whooping enthusiastically. 

Ukai turned to Takeda who was sheepishly hanging back. “You too, teach.”

Takeda, Daichi, Sugawara, and Ennoshita thanked him politely while the team made their way to the store. Ukai slowed down until he was just behind everyone else.

Hate them or love them, this was his team.


End file.
